Woman King
by goldenmeadow
Summary: The only Valentine present Bella wants is the one that Edward anguishes over second-most. Totally sexy, equally romantic, and appropriately fueled by Iron and Wine. ExB, canon, post Eclipse/pre-BD. “For My Valentine” contest hosted by manyafandom & isabel


**Woman King**

"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Woman King**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: E/B**

**Vampire or Human: Edward, vampire & Bella, human**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so long (giggle giggle) but **_**Edward**_**…no I mean Robert…no **_**Edward**_**…Robert….sigh…well both of them real****ly, kept daring me to **_**go all the way**_**, and I just couldn't resist. You know how it goes.**

**So, the tunes, Woman King; listen to it, learn it, love it (the intermittent bolded italicized lyrics are from various songs from that EP, mostly **_**Jezebel**_** and a bit of **_**My Lady's House**_**). And **_**Invincible**_** by Muse, purely beatific (well all of Supermassive Black Hole actually, yummilish!). As for Morningwood, well it just must be done, and Grand Archives, hey if you have not listened to **_**Sleepdriving**_** yet then that is insanity.**

**Hope you like this, because I am **_**spent**_**!**

**Mega cheers to vanessarae, my undercover (oooer!) Beta extraordinaire!**

* * *

I settled my iPod into the dock of the superb hi-fi system. Clicking it on, I effortlessly bypassed the manifold and now seemingly monotonous classical music selections that I had interminably plagued Emmett with before. Scrolling down, I swept through endless reams of old music, remnants of my past. Pre-Bella.

With her appearance in my life, with her serendipitous (albeit initially sadistic) arrival, I had discovered every unfathomable, unlooked-for reaction within myself. There was a harrowing and violent bloodlust that only faded in the face of hedonistic, straight-up lust.

Somehow this slight, petite, clumsy, and yet calculatingly beautiful temptress had unlocked every earthly passion that I'd never believed existed while I fought the scintillating siren call of her singing blood. Not even the daily and nightly onslaught of thoughts that twisted and turned into unwanted visions across my mind of the dark sexual un-doings of my brothers and sisters (not to mention my own mother and father) came close to making me understand the simplicity of my pure want for Bella.

I was awakened.

I was a 105year old turn-of-the-last centuryman locked inside the tough raging body of a 17 year old boy.

I settled on Iron and Wine. I'd never been one for the long haired, bushy bearded hippie genre before; not even a beaded, bell-bottomed, and flower-adorned Alice had been able to twist my arm to attend the Peace, Love, and Imagination festival of all time, Woodstock; but Sam Bream headlined my most recent playlist.

_Woman King_. The man was not wrong.

Bella was my Lilith, her demon blood calling to the beast within me. My Jezebel, shockingly shameless in her love for me. A forbidden Mary Magdalene, first _la tua cantante,_ and then her body wreaking havoc within me.

_**We were born to fuck each other one way or another**_**, **now I admitted the truth.

I couldn't stop myself from remembering one ceaseless night that had recently found me in a state of pent-up frustration coupled with boredom, rifling through the cascading belongings on Bella's desk while she settled into a deep slumber.

I ignored the tumble of books and pulled out her iPod. My fingers worked quickly as I inspected her various playlists. One in particular caught my eye; it was entitled _Anticipation_.I started to feel like a peeping Tom but had to help myself to a band called Morningwood, definitely tongue-in-cheek, and their song _Take Off Your Clothes._

Morningwood, ha! Lord knows I knew enough about that, lying awake, night after eternal night, next to the breathing, moving, languidly sighing, sometimes pressing, and sinuously sliding body of Bella. And the song was anything but chaste, it hinted at the bold fantasies that fueled her dreams.

Much to Emmett's juvenile amusement, I still could not force myself to take matters into my own hands, so to speak. Every morning the sun threatened to break through the clouds dominating the Forks sky, and each daybreak saw my boxer briefs nearly spilling over with a distressing need for release. My mind was spent after a night next to Bella, but I was not. I could not--did not want to--sully her perfect purity with such a demeaning act. Through the thick, pea soup fog of my human memories I could not even remember if I'd done so as a living, breathing adolescent!

So I was left with an erection of inhuman proportions, so appalling to me that as soon as Bella woke, I nearly jumped out of my skin in my rush to flee through the window. Racing like a fantastical monster pursued by angry, pitchfork wielding villagers of yore through the silky whispering branches of the forest until I crashed into the first live creature. To sink my razor sharp teeth into the moist, pulsating flesh. Ridding my self of one lust and welcomingly embracing the other.

_**Who's seen Jezebel?  
**__**Will the mountain last as long as I can wait  
**__**Wait like the dawn  
**__**How it aches to meet the day**_

For her part, Bella had set aside the soft flannel pj's, the threadbare, ancient, and ludicrously shabby t-shirts that she had always worn to bed. Gone were the days _and nights_ of the safe, brushed cotton sports bras. I had always half suspected her of raiding Charlie's cast-offs for gargantuan tops that swamped and swallowed the beautiful curves of her human body.

Now she came to me in perfectly matched camisole and hip-hugger sets or pajamas that were tight on her body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. I could only assume that Alice and her limitless Am/Ex had gotten to her. Neither of them was helping my painful situation whatsoever.

Gone were the romantic, prudent days of Jane Austen's Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, Bronte's Mr. Rochester and Jane Eyre.

Now she burrowed her aquiline nose in the works of Anais Nin and I couldn't believe she had the audacity to read such things in front of me; it was clearly graphic and unabashedly explicit, albeit of great literary accomplishment! _The Delta of Venus, Little Birds, _and her autobiographical_ Fire…_the list went on.

Totally absorbed, Bella read with her head tilted to the side, her messy strawberry scented tresses threatening to topple over at the slightest breeze, or the lightest touch from my cold fingers. Legs crossed, back bent, shoulders rolled in upon her. That posture disabled me from any coherent thought. With her legs so innocently spread, open to me, while I lounged against the footboard of our enormous bed, the bed that had caused her to fume and flame furiously, while I attempted to keep up my appearance of nonchalance all the while carnally assaulted by the aroma, the sweet blissful tempting scent pouring from between her creamy thighs, a telltale sign that what she read titillated her.

I read every last word while she slept.

Gone were the days of chivalry and gentlemanliness. I could not bring myself, just yet, to masturbate…I would have blushed at that very word had there been an ounce of blood running through my veins. But I would no longer stop Bella from pleasuring me. And I was desperate, _aching_, with the immutable need to touch her, taste her, to be sheathed within her.

Tonight I was eager to worship at the altar of Bella.

I was burning for her. My skin, so cold to the touch, often felt on fire in her presence, and she did not even need to look at me.

She beguiled and enchanted me.

_**Who's seen Jezebel  
**__**She was born to be the woman I would know  
**__**And hold like the breeze  
**__**Half as tight as both our eyes closed**_

I was waiting for Bella.

I felt I was always waiting for Bella.

Isabella Swan.

Soon to be Isabella _Cullen_.

My heart, the one that did not beat, that no longer existed, threatened to take up its formidable rush again at the mere thought of her as my wife, and _all that it entailed_.

A different formidable rush made its presence known in another, more potent, wholly alive part of my body.

Not needing to look down, I knew that I was hard as rock, harder than even my usual granite strength.

I needed her, _wanted_ her, desperately.

And the wedding was still weeks away.

"Jesus!" I shook visibly and shouted in my own imperceptible, almost silent, vampire way.

Waiting for her was always excruciating. The slow torture that was human Bella was surely going to kill me. _As_ _if I wasn't already dead_. I released a pent up, wholly unnecessary breath to chuckle at my inane thought.

No way on earth could I do this tonight!

_**Who's seen Jezebel?  
**__**She was born to be the woman we could blame  
**__**Make me a beast half as brave  
**__**I'd be the same**_

_Get a grip Edward! _This was different, this was Valentine's Day. How I had always despised the cheap commercial consumption of such holidays, especially one dedicated to lovers, but now…well…now there was Bella. And I wanted this night to be special for the first time in my relentless life.

So I had taken her to Seattle for a swanky meal, none of which I could eat. But I had enjoyed the pleasure with which Bella had attacked her food. Unfortunately it made me think of her mouth attacking me. And that thought, combined with the vision of this innocent vixen seated across from me, dressed and dolled up in such a way as to allude to the gorgeous promise of womanhood while highlighting her naïve elegance, stopped my breath and propelled all of the venom in my body down to my straining pants; my cock was rigid.

I was fairly certain I'd spent the remainder of the meal in a glazed daze of hypersensitivity to Bella's presence and thoughts of the night ahead. I didn't even recall paying the bill, helping my love on with her smooth cashmere coat, or ushering her to the car. All I could see were her legs, encased in silk stockings that were seamed up the back. _Unreal_.

And now we were here, at the hotel. The most posh hotel in Seattle.

That left the conundrum of gifts. There were only two things that Bella wanted from me that fell within the stringent gift-giving guidelines that precluded me from spending any money and generally not being allowed to give her anything. I was not permitted to be extravagant, or wasteful, and a new car to replace that rattletrap she called a truck was certainly out of the question. Bella and The Beast were intricately linked in her own mind. I was always shocked that she would refer to an automobile as a monster rather than reference it to me: a true work of mythical horror.

I'd already blown the wasteful spending thing unbeknownst to Bella. Somehow I had actually felt the need to purchase this very luxurious hotel in order to ensure our privacy, and to give us a haven away from the prying and attuned ears of my family. I gave myself a free pass on this one though, silently insisting that it was necessary for the fruition of my plans.

Thankfully Bella had been deep in her own thoughts when we'd been shown into the echoingly empty lush lobby; she had been oblivious to the pathetic deference the staff had lavished upon me.

Presents. What do you to give the girl you loved? Nothing should be simpler, right? I rolled my eyes at the exquisite mystery of Bella, her scrupulous mind a befuddling puzzle that resisted my unraveling talents.

I'd already promised her one thing: death and immortality all wrapped up in one sparkling package with the pretty, precious, poisonous bow of three agonizing days as her soul shot out of her body with the last beatings of her heart. _I was surely going to hell._ That only left one other thing she wanted, that she would let me give her, that she was literally _dying_ to have me give her.

With vigilant hearing, I picked up the approach she tried to soften. The hushing pad of Bella's bare feet against the bare floorboards, before her footsteps met the deep pile of the Oriental rug laid out in the middle of our enormous room, was a welcome sound. _Soothing_.

To me her steps sounded like a faint slap-slap-slapping. The noise brought to mind unstoppable images of our own skin, slap-slap-slapping against each other.

And suddenly even her walk was erotic.

A wicked grin flew across my mouth. Though I couldn't read her mind, I knew she thought she was being sly for sneaking up on me.

Slowly I turned my head toward her. And my breath just…_stopped_. Just as Bella's often did when I kissed her.

She twirled on tiptoes, hardly breaking stride, and whispered, "I hope you like your present." Coy and shy and a breathtaking seductress.

Silvery, slithering, sexy, sibilant. None of the clumsiness in sight. No sign of awkwardness, and no tripping of feet or flailing of limbs. Absolutely Woman King, in the quiet solitude of this hotel room. With me. And mine.

I could not satisfy my sight of the stunning vision of Bella, clothed in a blush colored misty web of fine lace that touched and brushed every enticing curve, dip and swell of her body. That hinted at veiled flesh while revealing glimpses of her breasts and belly as well as the totality of her scrumptious collar bone, her gazelle-like legs and the tender ivory skin of her shoulders and arms. And then her back, so erogenous, I thought I was going to become fetishistic over it! This mere shred of a garment plunged low until it met and nestled brazenly at the dimples that framed the pert roundness of her ass**. **

I could not withhold the groan turned to a growl as it rent my chest. The saccharine breath I had been holding left my unmoving lungs in a quick rush, blowing with force to where she had hesitated, several steps removed from me. I could see the clouded frosty air as it swirled across the atmosphere before it hit her fully, gently in the face, wrapping around her skin and being pulled into her slightly open mouth. Her eyes widened briefly, pupils dilating, before those flimsy eyelids closed and a lazy smile played across her full cherry lips.

I figured I was about to be accused of so-called 'dazzling' her.

Instead Bella launched herself at me and our tongues clashed, fought, and retreated only to war against each other again. A battle of desire. With her hands clasped--one upon the nape of my neck and the other dragging fire upon the iciness of my scalp, grasping my hair in a death grip--Bella licked her tongue in and out of my mouth. My own hands fell upon the dales and dells of her back, sweeping along the indent of her spine, shushing languorously down until I dipped my fingers into the dimples that had teased me just before, coming to rest with my hands spread out, cupping the uppermost hills of her bottom. Bringing her beckoning hips to my vibrating erection, I fell back slightly from her firm mouth against my will, needing her permission to continue.

"Do you want to go _all the way_ tonight Bella?" I questioned her, soundlessly begging her to put aside her hormones and answer me honestly, with the full knowledge that this could all end disastrously.

Bella gulped and mutely nodded. Her body's reaction immediately evident, the perfume I had not yet delved into pooling between her creamy thighs, wafting up on tendrils of air to assault my hyper-aware olfactory senses.

I chuckled darkly, in many ways I was still amused by Bella's extremely sexy reaction to me, and emboldened by my own ever-intense passion for her body. But at the same time, tonight, I was saddened. The sadness passed across my face to land in my eyes, a deep torturous black even though I had recently hunted in an effort to appease my insatiable thirst, knowing that I was soon to take her and unsure of just how much I could control the beast that laid semi-dormant within me. Tonight I had decided to make her mine. I shook with equal parts anticipation and fear and exquisite angst, knowing that I could be endangering her mortal life.

Crazily, stupidly, I could not quite shake the pervasive thought that I might unintentionally kill Bella.

_Talk about ego Edward, you are not __**that**__ big!_ _Haven't you seen the size of _my_ package? _Shut up! Gah! Even here, hundreds of miles away, Emmett's crude inner monologue had followed me!

My normally steady hands shook as I raised one up to grasp the crazy locks of my hair back from my forehead, creasing down to the back of my neck while the fingers of my other hand pinched the bridge of my nose. I could not help it. _Teach an old dog new tricks? Not bloody likely!_

I took in her silent nod, her eyes. Dark chocolate brown eyes that were more at home in the graceful deer I hunted on a nightly basis, unaware of the peril she faced.

"Bella, _love_, this is suicidal! I don't even know if I can do this. I'd never even contemplated it before you!" And my usually controlled, quiet voice was raised to a near shout with the force of this torture. I was stretched out on the wrack, about to be drawn and quartered, burning like an errant vampire in a Volturian pyre!

Not one to be dissuaded, not when the bit was in her mouth and with the taste of victory upon those luscious lips, Bella merely cocked an eyebrow, emitted a giggle, and spoke, so hotly close to the trembling shell of my ear, "Well, technically speaking, this would be euthanasia, _love_. You'd be putting me out of my misery."

I could not stop the smile that warred with the scowl-frown on my face. But I tried to pursue my argument, "Do not play semantics with me, _sweetheart_. You know I take this very seriously." My harsh voice only slightly lightened by the giddiness Bella always managed to imbue me with.

"Hmmm. Hey, I read the other day that they are on the verge of legalizing euthanasia in England! I could always look up Alistair and see if he is willing to do the deed. At least there'd be no prison time. Though from Carlisle's description of him, I'm just not sure he'd take the bait, _sweetie_."

Ahh, cat and mouse. But who was the cat and who was the mouse? Our roles were ever shifting and interchanging. Nothing was set in stone with Bella. She kept me on my toes, twisting in the breeze. Engaging and compelling me as no one had ever done before. And she thought I was talking about making her my mate _forever_ on this night, not simply making love to her, _silly Bella_.

Now my crooked grin was wild with glee, all thoughts of argument had fled, "Well, _baby_, that is not the least bit funny, because I was not at all referring to making you a vampire, stealing your soul, making you undead _eternally_, sleepless _forever_…." I allowed a boredom that I did not feel wind its way through my tone as I narrowed my eyes imperceptibly on Bella's expression, watching my words sink in.

And there it was; pure recognizable passion. Widened eyes, suddenly the color of melted chocolate; fathomless. Lips slightly parted upon a gentle sigh of need. Neck arching as if in instant replay of all of my fantasies. Her back bowed without her awareness so that the blush lace hardly withholding her round breasts stretched even more, picking up the tight buds of her nipples. Even her creamy white thighs parted in a perfect mirror to her lips. Not enough that I could see anything, even with my superhuman eyesight, but just enough that the heady aroma spilling below hit the warm air and infused every molecule I breathed in.

Yes, there it was.

Recognition.

Torrid Bella.

Belying every naked impulse that beat against me, I casually continued with my train of thought, "And though I have had the _displeasure_ of meeting this old mate of Carlisle's and can vouch for the sanctity of his knowledge concerning all things vampire, I am not quite sure Alistair rates that well…._in bed_. But you let me know..._love._" With that final syllable I leaned into her and placed my chilled lips right against her delicate ear. She shuddered.

I sat back on the bed and waited, reclining on my forearms. The hard long thick shape in my dark trousers evident, in direct contrast to every word I had just said but totally in keeping with the meaning I implied, and finally I did not hide my arousal from Bella.

Climbing forcibly through the haze of longing, Bella's stunned eyes opened to me. They were liquid, deep earthen pools. "Wait. What? I thought you were talking about turning me?" I loved that her voice was several octaves lower, almost raspy now, and wholly sexy…_talking about turning you on, maybe_!

"Bella. I already promised you that, and if nothing else I am honorable. A man of my word. And you did want one more thing while you are still human, did you not? Besides, you are so frustratingly difficult to shop for, considering you have scorned all of my past attempts at lavishing worldly goods upon you. I want to _pay homage_ to your body tonight. Unless, that is, there is something else that would please you more?" With those words I raised myself from the bed, turned my own rich amber orbs to her and pulled her to my unyielding chest before I trailed the cool tip of my nose up the juicy throbbing artery of her throat that she had so captivatingly revealed. Her blood barely protected by the pale flesh that was supposed to be some sort of defense; _what a joke_.

As usual, her scent beguiled me. I was surprised I had not worn a visible path along this most fragrant skin of hers.

My chilly tongue followed in swift pursuit, pointed, a shard of ice.

And once more, back down, my tongue now flattened, an ice floe. I leaned back to study the goosebumps and waves of trembling flesh that spread outward from the moist course of venom I had lathed upon her neck.

She shook and shuddered and stuttered, "No…I…this will do…nicely…" That last word said on a whimpering sigh as I latched my mouth mere centimeters away from the lips that beckoned me.

"Well, did you really get all dressed up so I could suck the blood out of you and poison you with my venom?" Though my words were whispered, the ornery force of them hit Bella where it counted. I knew I was being melodramatic, stupidly harsh…but we were still talking about taking her life here. And I could just as easily do that in the oblivion to come as I could under calculated well-timed circumstances.

Immediately Bella tensed and pulled back. Her arms tightened around her waist and even the aroma that I had felt sweeping warmly across my white cold skin left in a swift rush. "Geez Edward, you really know how to kill a mood."

_**Who's seen Jezebel?  
**__**She was gone before I even got to say  
**_"_**Lay here my love  
**__**You're the only shape I'll pray to, Jezebel"**_

I cursed myself for my idiocy. Not even Emmett's muted play-by-play could make me feel worse than I already did.

I leapt off the bed and landed a yard away next to the console that housed the hi-fi that still hummed with music.

I stalked. I paced. I still wanted to pounce. It did not matter that Bella was glaring at me in utter confusion, frustration, and righteous anger. In fact, her ire rivaled her revealing blush in turning me on. If only I hadn't been the one to catalyze that blazing fury!

I stole another surreptitious glance at Bella. She was still shaking, still pissed.

_I was such an oaf! Why was I such a bungling oaf?_

I looked again and this time I did not shy away. She was shivering. Cold had replaced spite just as indignation had taken the place of burgeoning desire. If anything it made her even more wanton. Hugging herself tightly, beating off the cool air that my body cloaked the room in, her breasts spilled erotically from the delicate lace that could not quite withhold the peaked hills of flesh I'd not yet fully seen.

Just then my ears picked out the low whining purr and whistle that preceded the melody of _Invincible_ as it prepared to glide from the speakers behind me. _Invincible_. A word that I had always attributed to myself but that had most recently reminded me of Bella. Never in this context though. _Now_ it seemed wholly appropriate.

Against my better judgment, I turned up the volume while I pulled Bella's speculative eyes to mine. In a gesture so cheesy, something that the boys ever hankering after Bella in high school might _try_ to pull off, if only they could grasp the concept of multitasking, I encouraged her with the slightest tilt of my head to listen to the song.

_Follow through  
Make your dreams come true  
Don't give up the fight  
You will be alright  
'Cause there's no one like you in the universe_

_Don't be afraid  
What your mind conceives  
You should make a stand  
Stand up for what you believe  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible_

_During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible_

_Do it on your own  
It makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you choose to be  
And whatever they say  
Your soul's unbreakable_

It said everything about her. About us. About tonight. Our Valentine's Day.

Her light would still shine. I understood that now. How could it not?

Even in my most devious hours, she had made _me_ glow, so much more brightly than the sun shattering off the hard glare of my marble skin. I let go of the grieving for my never-forgotten parents, the mourning for a life that would never again be mine. More recently, I gave flight to the squalid rampaging of my first rebellious years as a vampire, and the hateful, unending interlude between all of that and the final heraldic coming of Bella into my twilight.

Interrupted by those first bloodthirsty weeks when I could have just as easily as drained her as filled her with the pent up passion of my immediately virile body.

All of this she could, she would, and she _did_ heal. A balm, a palliative, a seal upon my soul. That soul I was not even sure existed, but now I hoped. Closing forever the door on more than a century of heartbreaking, seething, seeping chasm of what I felt was my inhumanity. My hell on earth and my price to pay.

With one touch from Bella, one word uttered, it all dissolved. She illuminated the crypt of my extinguished spirit.

Suddenly I felt that no matter what I did tonight, Bella was strong enough to bear it, she _was_ invincible.

Our love was inconceivable, ill-advised and utterly insurmountable.

Unbreakable.

_I've been such a fool._

The song continued to fill our room.

She listened.

She smiled.

And then sauntered to me, unzipped my trousers, pushed her slight hand down inside, and gripped me in a hold that melted my very being. Faster than I thought her capable of, she grabbed two handfuls of expensively fashioned pants, two handfuls of the softest briefs imaginable and pulled it all straight down my legs, hot hands skimming a line of fire along the muscles of my thighs, the trembling backs of my knees, and over my calves. Every nerve ending within me jumped and soared.

My freed cock beat up and bounced against the tails of my shirt. Liberty felt glorious, but that was just a fleeting thought before Bella tangled her fingers in the trail of wiry bronze hair that swept from my navel to my throbbing erection. She followed her fingers with her nose, stealing one of my moves.

And then her tongue. Lashing me. It was so…_hot_. And wet! Her full pink lips went rogue and nibbled the chiseled lines that framed the muscles of my lower abdomen, pointing in an arrow to my member. Her teeth nipped. Shockwaves, nay, _earthquakes_, shattered every indestructible bone in my body!

And then she moaned, her head swayed upon me causing that glorious mane of hers to whip around my thighs that were threatening to buckle, her licking became furious and hungry. That moan was imparted upon my own solid flesh as she lowered even further back on her spread knees to take me fully into her mouth.

I nearly exploded then and there! As it was it _felt_ as though every synapse in my body had been pulled tight and then snapped back upon themselves. That reverberating utterance, the singeing fire of her pursed lips pulling up and down my shaft, her tongue alternately flattened fully against me and pointed _into_ me, filling the throbbing vein that ran down my center with so much venom that it could not be contained. Several drops leaked out and Bella mewled before licking it all up with a siren's smile. Her hands reached behind me to grab my ass, shoving me yet further into that moist humid embrace. Her fingernails broke and shredded against my stony skin.

I squeaked, whimpered, yelped! Gone were the guttural snarls; I didn't have enough breath left in me to form a decent vampire sound. "Bella, _please_!"

She laughed a deep, throaty, wholly womanly laugh, still wrapped _around me_. _Good God in Heaven, help me please!_ She thought I was asking her to continue when I was really pleading with her to cease her unbearably licentious ministrations…._wasn't I_?

Sucking me back out of her mouth, Bella wrapped both hands around me instead. Her tongue flicked out to gather the newest drops of cum from my tip before she looked up at me with shameless guile, "Please what, Edward?"

Smartass. Wicked Circe!

I could think of no earthly response as I watched her lick those taunting lips before engulfing me once again.

"Bellaaaa," I tensely sighed on an indrawn breath, nearly a whisper, in a lower register than before. Giving no ground, she plunged her mouth back and forth and brought one hand to glide up and down my wet cock while the other tickled and teased up my belly, "_Please…."_ My head shot back, my neck felt it was going to break with the force, and finally a huge menacing growl pushed its way out of my chest!

Tapping her tongue against my almost bursting erection, Bella finally took her leave. The wet heat was replaced by a cool breeze as my normal temperature took over.

"My turn." I was insistent. I pulled her up, fully scraping her body against mine on the way until she was settled with one of my legs braced between her thighs where I could feel the liquid that raced from her hot as lava, lacing her insubstantial panties.

I ripped my shirt from my chest and shoulders, throwing the tattered garment to the floor before disrobing Bella with such slowness, so she could feel every crisp caress and I could drink in the smoothness of her pillowy skin. Sliding the slivery straps from her shoulders, watching as her neck lolled at my velvety touch, my lips found purchase and followed the material down one arm and then the other, my mouth opened upon her wrists while I flicked the straps from her fingertips.

A deep sigh transformed to a throaty moan as I shifted my face to the center of her body, now naked from the waist up. I couldn't tell if that moan was hers or mine. With my tongue leading the way I worked up an invisible line from her navel until my cool face was pressed within the radiant embrace of her breasts. The moan I knew was now mine as I halted and let my breath pulse against her. My hands swallowed the flesh of her hips, her waist, and her ribs as she twisted beneath me. Hers was a groan that grew until it tore from her lips as my hands held the outer edges of her splendid mounds, pushing them in so they cleaved to the chilled planes of my cheeks. And then all was silent except for the force of our combined breaths.

When I could stand it no longer, I darted to the side, licking and lapping, devouring first one juicy orb and then the other, always avoiding the softest pinkest points of her areolas and nipples.

"Ooooh, fucking _Edward_!"

_Jesus_! That outburst was so sexy that I quickly grasped the remnants of her lingerie and brushed it the remainder of the way down her body where it laid in sore abuse at her feet. And even her feet quivered beneath my touch, she arched up on the balls of her feet, widened her stance and silently begged me to rid her of the wisp of lace that barely covered the ambrosial juncture between her legs.

I did not need to be asked twice. Piously I raised my hands up, in soundless hallelujah, and brought them back down swiftly with her panties. I immediately wanted to pull her straight over my face, burrow my mouth into her, but that would come later.

Standing to my full height, towering above Bella's swaying body, I hauled those unclothed breasts against my torso. I was wickedly cold. She was absolutely on fire. I rasped her from side to side, bringing her scorching nipples to mine, rubbing them back and forth, watching the deep rose of the nubs glow and tighten. Fully erect.

It never ceased to astound me that I could so easily arouse Bella, literally make her heart stop with a searing kiss. This was heady power.

And it never failed to stun me that this innocent, frustrating, enchantingly beautiful and appetizing creature made me, a century-old vampire, quake like a teenager, aching and throbbing under the pulse of toxin that hardened my erection like the untutored adolescent I sometimes was.

I may have been untutored, lacking in practical experience, but I was not unskilled.

Lifting her up, winding her long legs around my waist so that we both moaned at the intimate contact, I carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. It was hard to be tender. I could so easily be swept away in an instant, letting all of my animalistic instincts take control. But tonight at least, I was going to revere Bella.

_**Who's seen Jezebel?  
**__**She was certainly the spark for all I've done  
**__**The window was wide  
**__**She could see the dogs come running**_

I smiled as she watched me, her softening gaze half shielded beneath sweeping lashes and pale eyelids. Hovering above Bella, I took a good long look, praising her. Appraising her. Perfection. White skin, luminescent and soft as the finest silk. High round breasts, blushing sweetly beneath my burnishing perusal. Her waist so much smaller than I'd imagined, her hips curving out in innocence, belly taut, legs endless and succulent, and finally the whisper of dark curls that hid the flesh of her that called out to me even more deliciously than her blood ever had!

Totally feminine. _A revelation_.

Bella watched me, biting her luscious bottom lip and I couldn't resist, I swooped down and did the same, gently, before sucking the trembling bit into the cool cavern of my mouth. Her back arched up, her breasts striking against me.

I laughed, lowly, huskily. _I was enraptured_.

Those hills called to me. And I worshipped them, first with my cool fingertips, plucking and pulling and pressing as if on the keys of my piano. Then I meditated upon the swollen buds of her nipples with my tongue and teeth and lips. Venerating them, sheathing them, sucking them, releasing them until Bella could not withhold the moans that climbed around us just as her crying flesh sought to rise off the bed to commune with my own.

She tasted divine. _I was blessed_.

I extolled the virtues of her lithe hips, the supple swells of her curvy bottom, the rich skin of her thighs, the indent of her waist, and _oh Jesus_ her back. She was doing me in. I didn't believe in God, but how else to explain the existence of such insane beauty, such an angel.

Under my tutelage, Bella's body twisted and turned; her sighs and sensual sounds mingled with my own forced breathing, my groans and snarls. She gnashed her head from side to side and I was enveloped in the invigorating strawberry-freesia-floral haze. It mingled with something more intense, sweeter, wetter than her mouth, tangy like the sea breeze. Her arousal. So clear clean and pungent. I needed to taste her!

Sitting back, I spread Bella's shimmering thighs apart with my own knees. Genuflecting before her, masterful and mighty, I lowered my head in awe until the powerful scent that was her gripped me. Venom pooled in my mouth, desperate to combine with that fluid. With no second thoughts, and no second sight, I brought my lapping tongue against her.

Heaven had nothing on this, of that I was sure! I gave in to all my baser urges and licked straight up the wet, wet heat of her. It only sent up a more insatiable craving!

My tongue dove inside, pointed and glacial and thawing within her. I thrust and swept and swirled, following the motion of her hips that raced around my bowed head. Pulling out, I found that engorged and cherished nub above and attacked it with vigor! I continued to idolize those enticing, weeping folds and hidden inner recesses, unable to stop myself.

Bella was saying her own prayers, her voice a magnificently resonant combination of lust and wonder, "OhjesusgodinheavenandholymotherMary!" Followed in the next greedy breath of air by the more simple word that was my undoing when it fell from her lax lips in a hearty moan, "_Edward._"

Oh lord, if this was foreplay I never wanted it to stop! And hell yes, I needed this insanity over with before I leapt out of my skin, threw Bella upon the floor and plunged us both straight through the parquet floorboards, bringing the whole structure down around us.

My senses never more heightened, yet strangely dulled, lulled, within the swirling mist of fervid, tangy, floral perfume that Bella enveloped me with. I was _sleepdriving_. My long-dead vampire body, my very human overwhelmingly male anatomy was in overdrive. I let it take me over. _I was beholden_.

_**Saying, "Wait, we swear  
**__**We'll love you more and wholly  
**__**Jezebel, it's we, we that you are for  
**__**Only"**_

Lifting my shining face from within Bella, I licked what I could and closed my eyes to fully savor the essence of her. I raised my lids to see her watching me, her sinews stretched into the tight new shape that lust had wrought upon her, her harsh breath shattering her chest and heaving her breasts, her hips still writhing into the emptiness between her thighs.

_I would remedy that_, I thought with a sexy smirk and absolute avarice.

Reaching down, I wended my hands with the slightest roughness up her thighs, spreading them yet further and pulling them up until my cock was just seconds away from the heat I wanted most to dive into. My erection shook and filled with another pounding wave of venom that made it jump at the same time that it made my neck snap to the side. I bit back the howl of passion that wanted to rip through me.

I watched, spellbound, as Bella tossed beneath me.

My hands gripped her, one on her ass and one her hip, bending her to my will, guiding her closer, hauling her up and onto my thighs. When the tip of my erection made cold contact with the swollen lips that threatened to consume me whole I shook, attempting to contain myself. Every muscle, every tendon, every nerve in my body sparked and clamped and clenched. I feared my eyes would pop out of my head at the sensation!

I braced Bella by the cleft of her neck and shoulder, with my other hand at her waist, and pulled her up over me, onto me, settling myself within the grandest, tightest, wettest, _hottest_ abyss I had ever been and had never ever imagined!

I grunted.

And Bella fucking _growled_ at me!

With that, any thought of being cool, calm, letting her adjust to my massive size, absconded. I moved her infinitesimally over me and my neck craned to the point of almost pain at the control I had to muster.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh", that was all me!

Bella let me know, as I struggled with my own vicious impulses, that she wanted and _needed_ more. Her hips arched and dazzled around me, her hands grasped, her nails raked, her neck curved and her head blasted the pillows.

I didn't need any more encouragement. I plundered Bella's sanctified flesh, straight in with swift propulsion. And straight back out again, feeling every single sucking motion as she clenched down on me.

_Primitively_, I offered my sacrifice to her. And she responded in kind, shoving her soft, rigid, gripping, fluid, sexy core back into me with every plunging thrust.

_Wildly_ I dedicated my own body to hers. Faster and harder than I'd ever dared to think possible. Still holding her in place, lest I impel her straight through the wall behind the bed with the force of my thrusts. As it was I felt the bed frame shake and groan and whinge as I beat so hard into Bella.

Soon my movements shortened. I leaned back and pulled her with me so that she was fully impaled on my raging, rock hard cock that sought to work its way so far into her body that we would become one.

Her sweat made us slick, our breathing created a humidity that enveloped us, our erotic din thrummed around us.

Uncontrollable and uncontrolled, I consecrated her moist sizzling tight flesh.

On the verge of something out-of-body, spiritual, I restrained myself just enough to clutch Bella straight up to me so that she was sitting on my hips, her legs wrapped around my waist.

An ounce of control found me. I slowed just slightly, running my hands all over Bella's lusciousness. Her head dropped to my neck, her lips suckled, her mouth panted.

"Oh god baby, please….please please _please!", _and Bella became wild upon me. Her hands ripping into my hair, her breasts mashing into my chest, her lips attacking me.

That was it! I gripped her hips, my long fingers lacing almost from side to side, and raced for the bliss that awaited us. Pulling. _Pushing_. Twisting. _Shoving_. Shouting. _Snarling_. Beastly!

With a final blinding, grinding, clenching upon me, Bella came. A brilliant laughing howl screamed from her throat and only my arms wrapped tightly around her glistening back stopped her from careening off of me!

She eroded me. And the haze that had shrouded my sight lifted to reveal a pure luminescence. I plowed upward and bent backwards, grasping Bella to me as the brutal growl I'd been biting back ripped me asunder! The release was…_unstoppable_!

We continued to heave as the aftershocks of orgasms trickled through us, our bodies sighing and sliding against each other until finally it ceased.

Falling dazed and delighted to the sublime mattress, I wrapped the plentiful sumptuous bedding around us. Our bodies clung together, replete in a tangle of limbs, gliding breasts, seeking hands, and melding mouths. Delirious with success, sated with succor.

I could not halt the breathless chuckle that flitted from my lips.

Bella looked at me, her face aglow with satisfaction, questioning me.

"Just never understood that euphemism before, _going all the way_." I pushed myself up onto an elbow and leant over her so she could not only hear, but feel my next boyish words, "Man, do I get it now!" And I winked at her before ducking down for a simple kiss. I raised my head, fully aware of the sheepish fulfilled grin that widened my mouth.

That grin dissolved under her next words, exhaled upon a sweet sigh, with all the sexiness she didn't even need to muster, "Hmmmm, I see. Well, for my part, Edward, I love it when you go all _born again_ on me."

The renewed flaring of insatiable yearning leapt to my lips, ignited my eyes and hardened my expression. I knew this because of the whimper Bella released. I was instantly turned on and ready to kneel down again before her gleaming, pink voluptuous altar.

And the last words we heard were the only ones that mattered, sweetly romantic and entirely true:

_**It is good in my lady's house  
**__**Every shape that her body makes  
**__**Love is a fragile word  
**__**In the air on the length we lay**_

_**No hands are half as gentle  
**__**Or firm as they'd like to be  
**__**Thank God you see me the way you do  
**__**Strange as you are to me**_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Ta! **


End file.
